


Freeze This Moment

by Silvi Henna (Noctemus)



Series: Moments Like These [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Silvi%20Henna
Summary: Ruby makes a rest-stop. Could and could not be part of MLT verse, it’s up to you. Sam/Ruby
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Series: Moments Like These [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122128





	Freeze This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Kezzie_du. Thank you.
> 
> // The other day I bought Jordin Sparks album. There is a song on that album that I've been listening to for a while when I finally decided to write a Samby inspired by that. This is what came out. I hope you enjoy it.

☳ ☼ ☳

Ruby slowly, gently leaned her forehead against the door, one hand coming up to rest on the wood, the other on top of the doorknob. She was so very tired. Closing her eyes, she sighed and took a deep breath, the smell of the treated door filling her senses. The hall was murky, most of the light bulbs either broken or flickering a weak light. It didn't bother her.

Craning her neck to ease a tension that had been growing over the last couple of days, she quietly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. She was surprised that the hinges didn't emit any sounds. It looked like that kind of place.

Carefully she closed the door behind her before stepping further into the room. She'd never been there before and yet the layout was familiar to her. It was like so many others she'd seen over the course of her days' topside. It was one big room divided by a counter that separated what would be the bedroom from a small kitchenette that didn't seem to have been used since it was first built. A bathroom was off to her left. It could also be the door to a closet but she didn't care.

Her attention was on the figure lying beneath the sheets of the large lone bed. She could smell him and as she closed her eyes and inhaled, she allowed herself a moment to enjoy it.

Shaking her head she pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes. She was so tired. Weary. Tired of running, of fighting to keep the demons off their tracks.

Quietly she made her way over the floor to the bed and stopped next to it and watched Sam's still sleeping form.

Her brow furrowed as she noticed him so deeply out of it. Careless, dangerous, another sigh escaped her. What was the point of her fighting to keep him safe when he wouldn't do the minimum to keep _himself_ safe? She'd settled for a gun under the pillow even.

Sam was lying on his stomach, his face turned towards her and one arm bent upwards almost cradling the pillow to him and the other partly under it, relaxed.

Rubbing the back of her neck she looked past him to a partially closed door. Stepping around the bed she quietly opened it and peered inside. She cast a brief glance to see if Sam had moved - he hadn't.

Reaching into the depth of the closet, her finger brushed against a sagging bag. Poking her head into the closet she searched through Sam's jacket until she pulled out a pair of gloves. Slipping them on, she tugged them down wiggling her fingers. They were huge on her but as long as they did the job she didn't mind.

Kneeling she pulled out the bag careful not to spill any of the salt. Cradling the bag to her she stood up and moved to the window. Another look and Sam was still dead to the world.

Ruby grimaced. Carefully pouring the salt on the sill she made sure that it formed a solid white line. Moving towards the door she had seen, she poked in her head and confirmed that it was indeed the bathroom. Seeing a small window she stepped in and on the lid of the toilet and repeated the process.

She found it odd that she could eat fries that had salt but could feel her skin crawl being this close to a bag of the stuff.

With a last look to see the line was whole, Ruby left the bathroom and dealt with the biggest risk. Just to make sure that Sam had indeed been that big a fool she looked over the frame of the door and seeing its pristine shape she sighed. The least he could have done was draw protection symbols on the frame.

Turning the bolt of the door, she leaned forward and poured a straight line of salt. Once that was done she put the bag next to the door against the wall. She could already feel the protection set in as the feeling of being trapped crept over her senses. Unless Sam broke the line she wouldn't be able to get out. The benefit was that no one could get in if they were of the supernatural varieties that were repelled by salt.

Pursing her lips, Ruby eyed the door. Reaching into her pocket she retrieved a sharpie and wrote some simple protection runes on the door frame. She repeated the same process with the frames of the two windows and made a mental note to have Sam break them up with his dagger when she needed to leave tomorrow.

Putting the sharpie back in her pocket she found herself back at the bed watching Sam. He still hadn't moved, his breathing even and slow.

Ruby shook her head again and toed off her shoes. Unbuckling her belt she sipped it out of the loops and let it drop to the floor, watching to see if the sound would elicit something from Sam. Nothing.

Shrugging off her jacket, she let the garment fall to the floor. Sitting at the edge of the bed she removed her pants and slowly laid down carefully, not wanting to rattle Sam.

She just wanted to rest, just for a moment. Catch her breath before it all began again. A part of her was surprised not to see Dean anywhere near. They had been practically inseparable since his return.

Letting her head rest against the remaining pillow, Ruby allowed herself to sigh again. Carefully, slowly, she stretched out on her side.

She could feel Sam behind her and she wanted to turn around but instead she stared blankly at the wall in front of her hoping that sleep wouldn't be too far away. Tomorrow she'd tear into Sam for not even having a devil's trap in front of the door. For not sensing someone in the room and for allowing himself to fall so deeply asleep that it left him exposed.

She could hear the sound of a clock ticking and rubbing her eyes again to get rid of the blurriness she carefully turned around.

Settling her head back on the pillow she was startled to see Sam's hazel's strained on hers, wide awake.

She couldn't read anything in his eyes as she felt them tracking over her face. Without saying anything he closed them again and she didn't know whether to smile or not when his breathing slowly evened out again.

Apparently he hadn't been that out of it. Still, he'd still been reckless. She'd deal with it tomorrow. Not now.

Now she just wanted to watch him. Slowly she felt the tension bleed out of her.

Reaching out, her hand hovered over his strong features. Gently, she caressed down his cheek and smiled when he didn't even twitch.

Did it mean he trusted her so fully that he could let his guard down so completely? Her smile turned sad. She wished she could think that but she knew better. From what she'd heard he hadn't had it easy the last couple of days either and he probably was just as exhausted as her.

He also knew that if there was anything coming through that door that wanted him to harm she'd do everything to stop it. His personal little pit-bull, and if there was a twinge of bitterness to that thought...

She thought it was kind of ironic how at peace Sam looked, the weak light from the moon outside lending the room an enchanted atmosphere. It lulled her further in.

Tucking the hand back she watched as Sam shifted in his sleep. This time she knew that he was fully asleep. There was nothing of the buzzing energy she always felt when he was awake and in his presence.

For the longest time she thought that had to do with the power in him but now she thought it was just him. It made her skin tingle, made her senses come alive which was another reason she liked being around him.

He was on his side facing her, his hand settling in the space between them while the other tucked under his pillow. Carefully, while watching his face, she put her own hand flat on the mattress and slowly shifted it so that it slipped under his.

She was such a fool, Ruby inwardly shook her head. At least Sam wasn't conscious to see it. Small favors. She'd hate for him to remove the hand which he no doubts would if he woke, so instead she made sure she remained still and soaked up the warmth this unguarded moment infused her with.

She wished she could freeze this moment, keep this image of him branded into her mind so that when she ended up back in hell she'd never forget him.

If she could only keep this she'd gladly give up every scrap of humanity she had left.

She knew the peacefulness of the moment was a lie, an illusion. Sam hadn't been able to go through an entire night without his rest being disturbed by the worries that plagued him during the day. Hopefully, now with Dean back, at least those nightmares could be put to rest.

But if only for tonight, she wanted to forget the expressway she was on to Hell, what waited for her there. The war they'd been sucked into between the two powers. She wanted to pretend that it was only them again.

That time was not passing them by. That she indeed could freeze this moment forever and ever.

Amen.

The end.


End file.
